There are many situations in which one or more individuals would like to observe and possibly interact with objects or other individuals. When two or more individuals need to meet and discuss issues of mutual interest, a common approach is a physical (face-to-face) meeting. This type of meeting has the advantage of direct personal contact and gives the individuals the ability to communicate most effectively, since eye contact may be maintained, and physical gestures such as facial expressions, hand movements, and body posture are readily evident. For most meetings, this is the preferred medium of exchange since large amounts of information may be exchanged transparently if the information is at the location of the meeting.
In certain situations, such as communication over long distances, arranging such face-to-face meetings can be time-consuming or prohibitively expensive. In these situations, the most common way to exchange information is over the telephone, via e-mail or by teleconferencing. Each of these approaches has serious drawbacks. Telephone conversations provide none of the visual cues that may be important when making a business decision. Telephone conversations are also difficult to manage when more than two individuals need to be involved in the meeting. E-mail or regular postal services are much slower than an in-person meeting and provide none of the visual or even audio cues that are present in in-person meetings. The use of video teleconferencing equipment allows individuals at remote locations to meet and exchange information through the use of audio/visual communication.
There is, however, a substantial difference between an in-person meeting between two or more people and a meeting using a video teleconferencing system. The latter does not provide the same experience as the former. In an in-person meeting, we see the other person in three dimensions, in color and at the right size, and each participant at their appropriate physical position. More importantly, we have the ability to make and maintain eye contact. This visual information contributes to a sense of presence of the individual. The current state of the art in video teleconferencing provides none of these benefits. Video teleconferencing also does not provide the nuances of facial and body movement available from a personal meeting, since the entire image is transmitted at the same scale. Therefore, the in-person impact of a frown or smile is likely to be greater than when using a video teleconferencing system since the correct aspect and detail of the area around the mouth is not transmitted in a video teleconference. Moreover, exchange of non-personal information, such as reports, documents, etc., resident at a particular location to others participating in a teleconference may be limited. It is therefore difficult to transmit personal and non-personal information of a desirable quality and quantity using existing teleconferencing technology.